You Win My Love
by StoneColdFutureDiva
Summary: After her brother's death she trusted him and she made him feel extraordinary. When he leaves for TNA she falls in love with Jeff. Can he tell her his true feelings and can she tell everyone she's pregnant with the Champ's baby? Jeff/OC/Cena/OC/Shannon
1. Chapter 1: Gone

**You Win My Love **

**Chapter #1: Gone**

**ok so this one is gonna make u cry...no more nice me! I've always written stories that made u laugh n now ur gonna cry damn it! lol**

**XXXXX**

_3 months ago..._

_"Hey Moore turn off that country music and put on some rock and roll!",yelled my brother from the backseat._

_I laughed as Shannon rolled his eyes and then changed the station. I was sitting next to him in the backseat as Shannon drove us to the arena and to one of my first shows.__My brother was as popular as ever and he helped get the job that I've always dreamed of...I was excited as hell to step into a WWE ring and my heart was racing I was so anxious to get there..._

Well now I know that I never made it to the arena that day.I adjusted my seat belt and pushed the little button that made the window wind down. I felt the breeze on my face and looked beside me to the driver's seat. There sat one of the only men who ever cared about me...Shannon Moore.  
I saw the sunlight hit his face and the tattoos on the one arm that held the wheel.

"Hey Lee Lee...you ok?",he asked and looked at me.I hated when he called me Lee Lee but it was our thing.

"Yea Shan I'm fine"

"Be prepared cause I got an announcement that's gonna blow your mind when we get to that arena"

"Why couldn't you just tell me last night?"

"I wanted to tell everyone!...now calm down you'll know soon", he said smiling.

I loved this car...we traveled to pretty much every show in North Carolina in this thing but soon, Shannon was gonna get rid of it...and I agree...

_3 Months Ago..._

_i had just closed my eyes and Jay had drifted off as well until Shannon hit the brakes and almost jerked us out of our seats. i finally realized we were skidding off the road..._

I didn't even realize that the car had stopped and Shannon was on my side holding the door opened for me.

"Ooo you scared me!",I said and grabbed my bag.

"I think you need something to eat", he said checking his hair in the car window "you're out of it"

"I'm fine",I said and linked arms with him as he slammed the door shut. Thank God he didn't notice that I almost collapsed.

**XXXX**

We walked to the arena and saw Stephine McMahon waiting for us infront of her office.

"Hey guys it's great to see our Women's Champ back in action",she said looking at me.

"Ooo yea thanks",I said remembering that I had to wrestle tonight.

"We'll see you later",said Shannon and dragged me away."Alright let's do it",he said and led me into the catering area.I liked holding Shannon's hand..it made me feel safer since I knew no one. The two of us walked in to see some familiar faces. I knew most of them. They were all Shannon's friends.

Shannon walked me over and left me beside Matt and Jeff Hardy.I saw Jeff's hair first it was blue and black..it looked awesome. He was wearing a black t-shirt with some white designs and some ripped jeans. I silently acknowledged Matt by giving him a wave and I saw him smile back at me. I knew Matt better than I knew Jeff. Jeff looked over and I smiled at him. He smiled back and I kept smiling? I quickly stopped when Shannon began to talk.

"So my friends we are gathered here today to..."

"Watch you marry yourself?",said Jeff and like an idiot I just had to laugh. I then, started to stare at the tattoo of the claw on his neck the blue and black mixed with the faded purple and green looked so different. I quickly looked up when Shannon began to talk again...

"Shut up",said Shannon"and listen!...now Matt I think you may need to find a new Mattitude follower because...I'm leaving the WWE!"

WHAT! leaving! this was supposed to blow my mind...I'm about to blow something else! I walked to the corner of the room and sat down now I was feeling really lightheaded and was gripping onto the handles of the chair. After Shannon had made his little speech and talked to some of his buddies he made his way over to me. I got up and quickly pulled him into the hallway.

"So?",he said smiling.

"So? What the hells your problem!",I yelled. I felt the tears streaming down my face.

"What?"

"How can you leave me you ass!"

"I have to...for now...I'm not getting any kind of push here and I wanna take some time off for my tattoo business and for my body to heal"

"Well you decided to do this when I need you most! I have no other friend but you!",I said.

"You'll make friends"

"If you haven't noticed...most of the girls already hate me!", I said as my voice started to crack.

"Well then shut up for two seconds and let me figured this out",he yelled.

"Fine!",I said quietly.

"I'm sorry...but I have an idea",he said pulling me back into the room. My heart began to race as he walked me toward the Hardys again and put me infront of Jeff.

"Jeff...Matt...you know my Lee Lee right?"

"Yea",said Jeff and smirked at me. God this was awkward cause I was so nervous.

"Well I want you guys to take care of her for me when I leave",he said and put me between the two of them. What? but I don't even know them!

"Sure thing",said Matt.

"I've gotta go let everyone else know but I'll see you guys in the hotel for lunch..get acquainted in the meantime",he said. I saw him turn around and leave me in a room full of strangers. I guess I gotta stick with the Hardy boys.

**XXXXX  
3 Days Later...**

I got used to them...they were pretty cool guys after all but I was still a little pissed at shannon. jeff and Matt took me back to their room and we were talking about tonight's show.

"So you guys think I should wear this?

"Yea if you wanna look like a porn star",said Jeff which, made me laugh. matt frowned and put the orange and purple chaps back into his bag.

"Why do you even have that?",I asked.

"Yea...why do you?",asked jeff. matt stuck his tongue out at Jeff and went to the bathroom.

"That was mature",I said.

"Yea", he said and laughed "So umm how are you?"

"Huh...Ooo"

"I mean I don't wanna bring up any bad memories or anything but I mean...",he said. i looked up and saw him sitting on the bed and looking at the floor.

"It's ok Jeff..."

"But you know once again I'm very sorry about your brother he was a great guy"

"Thanks"

**XXXXX**

**Jeff's POV **

"Again...Sorry",I said. Damn it she probably hates me.I saw her pretty blue eyes look up at me and then close.

"No Jeff...I'm..",she said. I saw her grip a chair and then before I knew it she fell right infront of me.

**XOXOXOXO**

**ok there u go not very long but it's more of an intro than anything else...=)**


	2. Chapter 2:Baby It's You

**You Win My Love**

**Chapter#2: Baby It's You**

**Kk guys so here's the next one=D...the song just inspired the last part**

**XXXXXX**

"Lena!...Lena!",I heard a voice over my head.

My eyes slowly opened and I saw Matt standing over me wearing a plain black t-shirt.

"Matt...I.."

"You're in the hospital Lena"

"But I was talking to Jeff and-"

"I know...it's ok..you just passed out from hunger?...I guess"

"What did the doctor say?",I said and slowly tried to sit up. My arm got caught on one of the wires attached to me and Matt fixed it for me as he spoke.

"They still haven't told us what it is for sure but they think it's a bit more than just hunger..."

"What!",I said as I felt my heart drop.

"Hey...don't get too worried...I'm sure it'll be ok",he said and smiled at smile was so warm and caring that it made me smile too.

"Thanks Matt",I said and touched his arm.

"Can I see that tattoo?"

"Huh"

"Uhh the tattoo on your neck..I've seen it before and it looked interesting...never got the chance to ask you about it...it looks like it continues on..."

"Ooo yea it does",I said moving back. I felt him lightly pull down the back of my hospital gown. I felt his breath on my back which, gave me slight goosebumps. I was about ready to tell him of why I got it...

_2 years ago..._

_"Welcome to Gas Chamber Ink"_

_"Hi",I said as I lead my mom into the tattoo shop. "I'm Lena and this is my mom"_

_"Hi...I'm Shannon",he said and shook our hands.  
He walked us over to a table in a corner and provided us with chairs. when he sat down I saw him...everything about him..his tats his hair and his different sense of style...this was new to me and I liked it..this was exactly how I liked it._

_"So here's what I want..",I said pushing out a picture of an angel._

_"Wait a second...I know you...you're training for a developmental contract with the WWE...I've seen you in FCW",he said. I knew who he was but I was surprised that he knew me._

_"Uhh yea",I said as he lead me to the chair.I leaned forward as he lifted my shirt. This was the day I got my first tattoo from Shannon Moore...I felt the sting of the needle as it hit my skin...and I've became addicted ever since._

I was about to open my mouth when I saw the door open slowly. I saw Jeff walk in a quietly close the door behind him without Matt knowing. he was wearing some dark jeans and a black jacket with a white v-neck shirt underneath.

"Uhh Matt what are you doing?",when he saw Matt looking down my gown.

"Ooo umm.."

"He's just looking at my tattoo",I said and laughed.

"Oo that's pretty impressive",said Jeff.I jumped a little when I felt him touch my back. it was kinda weird having the Hardy boys looking down your top.

"Well it better be...Shannon did it"

"Really!..Awesome",said Matt.

"What's your story?",asked Jeff.

"Umm well...it's a memorial to some very important people in my life...it's like a guardian angel...it's always got my back",I said. I looked up and saw them both smiling at me. I smiled back.

"And..?",Matt was about to ask.

"Maybe you'll know about the rest later",I said and saw Jeff smiling at me.I guess Matt could see we were having a moment cause he excused himself.

"Are you sure you don't wanna tell me?",he said and tried to look down my gown again.

"Not yet",I said . i blushed and quickly pulled it up.

"Well I got you something",he said with a smirk. I him saw go outside and come back in with a giant fluff ball when he got closer it was a fat bear with a T-shirt that said "Made In Texas". It made me giggle uncontrollably.

"Now that's cute",I said as he sat it on my lap.I felt the weight of it on my leg almost like a small dog.

"I know I thought it was pretty funny and-"

He stopped when the doctor walked in. He waved at me and began to leave the room.

"Wait",said the doctor. Jeff stopped and turned to him. "Congratulations sir...you're going to be a father..this woman is pregnant!"

WHAT! Pregnant how could I...ooo noo

**XXXXXX**

**Matt's POV**

Hey why is everyone leaving me...actually I left.

"Hey...Matt...I came when I heard"

I turned around and saw Ashley standing behind me.

"Hey hun...she's ok but the doctor just went in..."

"oo ok...I hope she's ok",she said. I pulled her into a hug and she put her head on my shoulder.

**XXXXXXX**

**Jeff's POV**

"Explain to me again how I'm a dad?"

"Jeff your not a dad!...but I'm a mom...I think it happened when..."

"You don't need to tell me anything... not yet if you don't want to.."

"Ok...just",she said and looked up at me. I held her hand and saw her crying.

"Don't cry...it can't be that bad",I said and hugged her.

"It will be"

**XOXOXO**

**the end hope u enjoyed..review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3:Spin The Black Circle

**You Win My Love**

**Chapter #3:Spin The Black Circle **

**Kk so here's the next chapter...hope ya'll enjoy!**

**XXXXXX**

_3 months ago..._

_I felt my heart beating a mile a minute as I tried to grab anything and try to hold on until the car stopped. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of hell the car bolted to a stop which sent Jay's head into the door beside him. I could see that he was unconscious and I screamed his name as loudly as I could.  
__I knew I had to get out and help him..and Shannon wherever he was.  
I opened the door and rolled out of the car.I looked up and saw a pair of light colored jeans stained with blood beside my face._

_"Lena...",I felt two strong arms lift me up.I looked Shannon in the face and we knew we what we had to do...we had to save Jay.I got up and was about to run to the car until Shannon pulled me back...  
_

_life's a bitch when you're this close to saving your twin brother except the car ended up on the train tracks.  
I tried to pull away but Shannon dived on me right before the train whisked by.  
I screamed for Jay as loudly as I could._

_"God no!...Jason!",I felt my face completely soaked the blood and the tears mixed in my eyes as I tried to fight Shannon to get to him.  
But what could I do?  
I just sat there and watched the train go by like a little kid. My heart felt like it was about to explode in my throat. my face stung so badly like some one had ripped off the top layer of skin. I was so caught up in Jay that I hadn't noticed how bad I was injured. I looked down at Shannon's arm around my waist.  
Everything seemed like it was in slow-motion...especially the damn train...it seemed like it would never end...  
I looked up and saw Shannon's face beside my shoulder. I saw tears in his eyes and the blood from the gash on his cheek  
I gripped his arm with my hand and finally...the train passed.  
Shannon and I ran toward the car.I guess some one heard because five minutes later police and ambulance were on the scene._

_XXXXX_

_We sat in the hosptial after the paramedics had checked us out and gave Shannon some stitches.  
I felt his leather jacket on my bare shoulders. I put my hand underneath and made sure it wasn't pulling on the bandage I had gotten.  
We both saw one of the doctors walking toward us._

_"Are you the relatives?",he asked._

_"I'm his sister.."_

_"Well ma'am i'm sorry but there was nothing else we could do for him...he..",he stopped talking when I broke down._

_"It's ok...",said Shannon. "Excuse me but you can tell me...",he told the doctor._

_"Umm sure"_

_"Here...go get something to drink and i'll meet you",he said giving me some money.I saw him get up and walk into a room with the doctor._

**XXXXX**

Now Jeff was the one talking to the doctor in the other room. I was released from the hospital today and Jeff talked about the...baby...while I got ready to go home. well not home but Jeff's place.

"You ok in there?",I heard Ashley ask. Ash and I were friends. Other than my close circle of Kelly,Maria,Ashley and Trish all of the other Divas hated me.

"Yea I'm fine!",I said and began to open the bag with the outfit Jeff had picked from my suitcase. I smiled when I pulled out some ripped skinny jeans and my favorite T-shirt. The Nine Skulls.

**XXXXXX**

_2 years ago..._

_"Ooo my gosh Jay it's great to have you back home..god I missed you!"_

_"I know it's awesome",he said. Since my brother was one of WWE's biggest stars, Christian he was always traveling. Having him back in Toronto was a great feeling. We walked downtown after he signed a few autographs at the restaurant we were at._

_"Hello sweetheart",we turned around to see Adam Copeland standing behind us._

_"Well I knew I was sweet but...aww geez",said Jay._

_"Not you..",he said and kissed me. Adam was training me and he asked me out the first time we met._

_"Well...my dear since you're gonna be a Diva.. let's get you shopping for some more interesting clothes",said Jay. We all bought some new clothes and we came across a shirt that had nine skulls that had different designs on it. Jay got the black one and I got the white one... on the bottom corner it said bound by love.._

**XXXXX**

That phrase is what connected Jay and I.  
I quickly put it on after Ashley got fussy and she knocked on the door. Some one was calling me. I took it from her and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lee Lee my dear...are you ok!"

"Umm yea I'm staying with Jeff"

"Great"

"But I-",I was about to say...I mean I had to tell him right?

"Wait...guess what!"

"What?"

"When my 90 days are up...TNA's gonna offer me a contract! and I'm goin' to Australia!"

"What! ?"

"Yea...more training and more tattoo opportunities!"

"Ooo wow that's great Shan"

"Yea well I gotta go Lee"

"Bye Shanny"

"Bye Lee Lee"

I heard the beeping as the phone cut off. I needed him.

**XXXX**

**4 hours later...**

"Here we are",said Jeff as well pulled up in the driveway. Matt came out of the backseat and went to the trunk to get my things. We both got out and went inside.  
I stepped in and it was beautiful, cozy, and pretty cool.

"Wow this is amazing",I said.

"Thanks"

Matt came in and set the bags down on the floor.

"Ok guys I'm gonna head home.. I'll see you tomorrow",said Matt.

"Bye"

"See ya",said Jeff. I saw them wave at each other while Matt pulled away. "Ok...get ready"

"Ready for what?",I asked.

"For me to cook",he said with a smile.

"Ok",I said and giggled.

We both went to the kitchen and I sat down.

"Jeff...come here",I said. That sounded kinda good to say... did I really want him to come that badly? Well maybe I... liked him.. maybe I wanted him.  
He looked at me with a confused face. My heart raced as I was about to talk.

"I wanna tell you something",I said felling relived. He walked over and sat next to me.

"Thank you so much",I said and hugged him.

"I know Shannon leaving is hard but he does things randomly without any notice ...that's him"

Yea you have no idea...

**XXXX**

**Jeff's POV**

She didn't have to thank me... she didn't have to thank me at all.  
I felt her pull away and kiss me on the cheek. It was so warm and her hands we on my neck. I pulled her in closer and embraced the moment.

"Jeff this baby",She said.

"yea"

"It's gonna be difficult"

"I know it's hard cause we don't really know each other... but I am here for you",I said.

"I don't want the father to... be the father..",she said. Well whoever this jerk is he better take care of her.  
She looked up at me and I saw every feature of her beautiful face.  
Her bright blue eyes in the light.. the tears welling up in her eyes sparkled  
Her red lips  
Her beautiful black highlighted hair  
She made my jaw weak  
She made my heart beat  
That was the moment I fell in love...

**XXXXX**

**Kk there it is...please review  
Also, check out my other fanfics  
****;) **


	4. Chapter 4:Cross My Heart

**You Win My Love**

**Chapter#4:Cross My Heart**

**Hope u enjoy this one...Just the two getting to know each other better=)**

**XXXXXXX**

_Lena's Dream..._

_"Jay...wake up!",I yelled. I saw him lying on the hospital bed. Exactly like the day he died. I had wondered off in the hospital after Shannon gave me the money... but this dream was different..  
"Jay!", I said when I saw him open his eyes. I saw the doctor come in and cover his face.  
"No! he's still alive!...please wait"_

_"I'm sorry ma'am...this man is dead", he said._

_"No!",I was trying to get to him and I felt the doctors restraining me._

_"Please ma'am I know it's hard enough but you need to identify which one of these men is your husband", I looked over and saw Shannon and Jeff laying on two beds..  
__"But I-", I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.._

_"Your baby... it didn't-"._

I woke up and instantly felt sick...but I didn't need to throw up. I walked to the washroom inside of Jeff's room and looked at myself in the mirror.  
Ooo god that didn't look good  
I opened the tap and washed my face.

"Lena!",I heard Jeff calling.

"Yea?",I said coming out of the bathroom.

"Come downstairs when you're done..", he said kinda serious.

"Umm sure thing",I said and put some toothpaste on the brush. I was about to put it in my mouth and then was when I decided to throw up...

**XXXXXXX**

**Jeff's POV**

I set the table and I was gonna tell Lena everything the doctor said all she knew was that she was about a 8 weeks along.

"Jeff..",I turned around and saw her standing there wearing a pink tank top and a pair of plaid shorts. She was frowning and had her arm over her stomach.

"You ok?",I asked and helped her to a chair.

"Yea...I just got a little sick.."

"Here",I said handing her a glass of water. I saw her hair covering her face as she took a sip. She set the glass down on the counter and turned to me. I took a seat and looked her in the eyes.  
"I wanna tell you what the doctor said"

"Ok",she said uneasy and turned completely to face me.

"He said that you need alot of prenatal care because you didn't know about the baby before.."

**XXXXXX**

**Lena's POV**

"He wants to know if you drank or smoked...",he said looking at me.

"Umm well once...I'm sorry!", I said gripping the edge of the counter. Usually I was no alcohol no nothing but after Jay was gone...I needed it...once.  
"I guess the night I conceived..I did drink and..the night...the night after...but that was it",I said. I was so angry at myself...

"It's ok...you didn't know...I mean", he said holding my hand.

"No Jeff! I'm such an idiot!...I've never drank my entire life and then I just had to choose that time to become weak...",I yelled.

"Lena.."

"I could've killed this baby! What would Jay think...god I can't believe I did this"

"Lena"

"Do you know how much I could've hurt it already! why the hell did I have to screw it up! I-"

"LENA!",yelled Jeff which jumped me. "Stop damn it!... it wasn't your fault!"

"I'm...i'm sorry"

**XXXXX**

**Matt's POV**

I turned over and put my hand on her blonde and black hair. I saw her eyes open.

"Morning",she said.

"Morning Ash",I said and smiled at her. She got up and sat down again.

"You...you ok?",I asked running to her side.

"Fine...", she said and flashed me a winning smile...but her eyes said something different.

I got up and put on a shirt and went outside to see her leaning on a chair gripping her side.

"It still hurts doesn't?",I asked helping her sit on my lap.

"Yea", she said and hugged me. Ashley had tried a stupid stunt... she won the match but broke one of her ribs... although the was hurting way more...

**XXXXX**

**Jeff's POV  
2 hours later... **

"Ok so tomorrow we have our first doctor's appointment and Matt and Ashley wanna come"

"Ok",she said and sat at the computer. I walked up to her and saw what she was looking at.

_"Effects of Drugs and Alcohol On Infants"_

"Lena...stop this now", I said and turned the screen off.

"Jeff please"

"No... umm.. get ready... I'm gonna take you out",I said. I needed her to get her mind off of this.

**XXXXXX**

**Lena's POV**

I walked upstairs and was careful not to fall. He had steep wooden steps. I made it to the top and walked toward his room. This was all pretty new so I wanted to explore new rooms. The sunlight coming in from the windows and the floors reminded me of Shannon's place...

**XXXXXXX**

_3 months ago..._

_"Shannon!",I threw my arms around his neck._

_"Ok...so come on in",he said and walked me inside._

_"Here's your room... any night you need me to... I can stay with you..", he said and winked at me._

_"Sure",I said and rolled my eyes. After Jay was gone I was left alone in our house in Toronto... I couldn't do it alone... so I moved to North Carolina to be with Shannon._

_"My room will be right there...", he said pointing across the hall "now go get some sleep it's already 2 in the morning"_

_I rolled into bed but I couldn't... I walked across the hall and snuggled up next him.  
I closed my eyes when I felt his arms around me._

_"Knew you would come",he said I felt him nuzzle the back of my neck as we both fell asleep._

**XXXXXXX**

I walked downstairs wearing a black dress with a cropped leather jacket.

"Beautiful", Jeff said as I walked in. I laughed and picked up my bag from the table.  
"It's ok",he said taking it from me and putting back on the table "you don't need a bag where we're going", I felt him take off my jacket and lead me to the backyard.

"Huh?"

"I know it's not much but come...",he said leading me through some trees and shrubs. We walked for a good 5 minutes.  
"Here", he said. I saw a spot in the forest with a huge tree with a huge dip in the trunk. We both sat down and I saw his green eyes look up at me. They were so different. Almost green and orange in the light. I stared at his lips but knew I couldn't.

"Uhh Jeff..", I said trying to make conversation.

"Yea", he said. My heart began to race. I wanted him... now I loved everything about him although we barely knew each other. When I looked at him I had a rush of emotions.  
I had to tell him...

"I need to tell you... a secret.."

"Umm ok", he said and laughed a little.

"Please promise you won't tell anyone until I'm ready"

"Yea of course", he said looking at me seriously.

"Pinkie swear?"

"Pinkie swear"

"Cross you heart and hope to die?"

"Stick a needle in my eye", he said and we both laughed.

"Jeff the father of my baby... I ...I think... Well I know..", I said. I looked down and saw our fingers still interlocked. I opened my mouth and looked up at him...

**XXXXXXX**

**Kk there you go please review ya'll! =p**


	5. Chapter 5: Need You Now

**You Win My Love**

**Chapter#5:Need You Now**

**Thnakxx 2 all of those who reviewed.. ur AWESUMM! =p  
****Kk here's the next one..please review and I started a fanfic poll for my other fanfic Phantasma so please vote ppl! =)**

**XXXXXXX**

**Jeff's POV**

She looked up and nothing came out of her mouth. I saw her look down and she tried again...

"Jeff the father of this baby...",she said. Well I guess I wanted to find out... I mean he's gotta be a jerk if he doesn't even wonder if she ever got pregnant.

**XXXXXXX**

**Lena's POV**

"Umm he won't be too happy about this baby",I said making an excuse.  
I couldn't tell him... I just started to like him... why couldn't he just be the father!  
"Can we just go back home... uhh I wanna finish unpacking", I said getting up.

"Uhh yea sure"

"Sorry", I said looking up.

"For?"

"I dunno... I mean if you wanna stay here longer... we could..."

"No... it's ok... you don't have to tell me if you don't want to... and looking through your clothes will be fun", he smiled and winked at me. I giggled as we walked back.

**XXXXXXX**

**Matt's POV**

"Ooo Ash",I said and looked at her. I saw her smiling at me "why are you so pretty?"

"Matt?"

"Yea?"

"Stop being so mushy",she said. I looked over from the road and smiled at her.

"Fine...", I said and held her hand. I stopped at the lights and heard my phone vibrating. I saw Ash pick it up and answer it.

"Hello?...Ooo hey what's up?", she said. She looked over at me "It's Shannon"

"Ooo what does he want?"

"He wants to know if you wanna come to his place for a get together before he leaves for Australia"

"Yea sure.."

"Are Jeff and Lena going?", I heard her ask Shannon. "Oo ok.. cya bye".  
I saw her hang up and look at me.

"Are they?"

"Well he thinks they are are..."

"I hope so... now my angel I wanna take you somewhere because I want you to get something you've always wanted", I said and put my hand over hers.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Evening  
****Lena's POV**

"Are you sure this is classified as a shirt?", asked Jeff as I turned around.

"Yes", I said and laughed as he held up a tube top.

"Lena?"

"Yea",I said and looked at him...his face seemed serious.

"Come here...",he said and touched a spot on the bed. I went over and sat beside him.  
"It's ok...lie down", he said and moved down. I positioned myself beside him. I felt the warmth of his body which, made me move in closer.

"What is it?",I asked and moved my head back. That's when I felt his breath on my neck.

"So we're gong to Shannon's party..."

"Yea..."

"Are..are you sure you're ok with him going?"

"Of course I am... I mean I'm upset with him going but I know he has to for work and I wanna support him you know?.."

"I know", he said and moved a lock of hair from my face. It gave me goosebumps but I still managed to keep myself composed.  
I almost lost control when I felt his head on my shoulder and he was breathing down my top. Why did I have to wear the most loose shirt I own?

"Jeff..."

"Lena... are you gonna show me those tattoos yet?", he asked in a husky voice.

"No", I said almost breathless.

"One more thing..."

"What?"

"Have you... have you ever liked Shannon as more than a.. a friend?"

**XXXXXXXX**

**Shannon's POV**

Lena was coming to get her stuff at the party tomorrow. I took another cardboard box and set it onto the bed. Damn Lena collected alot of crap while she lived here... but I loved every piece of it... I walked over to the closet and then stepped on what felt like clothing.

"What the hell?", I said and picked it up. It was Lena's dress... THE dress the dress that made my heart beat like a just ran a marathon.. I let it slip between my fingers as I felt the lace and stain.  
Although pink wasn't my color it definitely did something for me when she wore it.  
I knew just what would would make it complete. I walked over to the dresser and saw a small box that I put all of the jewelry that she had left.

I opened it and pulled out the pink lace choker with the pink pearls that matched the rest of the outfit and her lace gloves...  
It hurt my heart remembering the first night I saw her beautiful silhouette standing in the hall and her pretty little smile. I smiled trying to hold back my tears. She made me fell amazing like I had a purpose in this life and not just a punk...  
I felt the fabric against my face and closed my eyes.

I can't believe I'm going to let go of the only woman I've ever loved...

**XXXXXXX**

**Ok there u guys go! I promise it's gonna get better =p n remember 2 vote =)  
XOXOXO! **


	6. Chapter 6:Just So You Know

**Kk guys here's my next chapter=)  
Remember 2 review I love to hear your comments!  
Also vote on my fanfic poll=P**

**XXXXXXX**

**Lena's POV**

I woke up and looked at my phone.. all these days of living with Jeff.. it was like a beautiful wonderland that I forgot about my friends. I turned it on and read the screen.

_3 missed calls Ashley Massaro  
2 messages Trish Stratus  
2 missed calls Matthew Moore Hardy  
9 missed calls Shannon Brian Moore_

and finally last but not least the one that I dreaded the most

_8 missed calls and 6 messages from John Felix Anthony Cena_

Why does he care?

_14 months ago.._

_"Lena!"_

_"Yes sir", I said as I heard Vince calling my name._

_"Can I see you in my office please?"_

_I walked around the corner and opened the door. My heart stopped when I saw John Cena. THE John Cena sitting in the chair. I hadn't debuted yet and I've only seen him once or twice in real life. He looked good on TV.. it's like I was watching TV cause I didn't believe my eyes.  
He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and dark blue jeans holding his WWE title over his shoulder. A way I've never seen him before. I was always used to his ring attire.. but I could get used to this too..._

_"Lena... meet one of our top WWE superstars I trust you know who he is already our WWE Champ.."_

_"John Cena", I said and smiled before Vince could finish. I saw him look up at me and give one of his winning smiles. He got up and shook my hand._

_"Hi Lena",he said._

_"Uhh hi", I said weakly._

_"Well I'm glad you two like each other", said Vince as we sat down "Welcome to your first storyline Lena.. I've seen how well you've been doing with Adam's training and you'll be debuting as John's girlfriend"_

_John and I both looked at each other._

_"Oo come on",said Vince "you're the handsome WWE Champ that the girls love and you're a new pretty face and your brother is Capitan Charisma Christian! People will love it!"_

_"Umm ok..",I said as we both saw Vince walk out._

_"It's ok sweetheart I don't bite or anything... I think we'll get along", he said and got up. I looked around Vince's office and then saw John standing over me holding out his hand.  
"Let's go", he said. I got up and linked arms with him as we walked backstage. _

**Matt's POV**

I looked over at Ash.. she looked like a little kid in a candy store.

"Matty that one... no that one!"

"Ash calm down sweetie we have all the time in the world to choose", I said and put my arm around her waist. I took her to one of the most expensive jewelry stores that North Carolina had to offer. She was looking through the different necklaces and then when she turned around she grabbed my hand and ran over to another glass case full of rings.

"Oo my gosh Matty I love that one...", she said. I heard the rings on her fingers as they hit against the glass case as she was practically glued to it. I followed her gaze to a huge beautiful diamond ring. There were two diamonds on either side and one huge one in the middle. It shone brighter than any other ring there.  
"But it's ok Matty I'll just get this", she said and picked out a necklace. She took her bag and held my hand as we left the store. I looked back into the case and saw the ring. I knew that was what I was coming back for.

**XXXXXX**

**Lena's POV**

"Jeff?", I called as I walked through the hall "Jeff?"  
I stopped when I heard some banging noises near the garage. I opened the door but I saw no one. I quietly entered the garage and heard the banging continue. I opened the door that I've never seen before.  
I looked inside and it was.. amazing...

The first thing I noticed was a wooden table.. well pretty much the entire place was wood. The sunlight crept through every crack and beamed onto every extraordinary piece of artwork that was in the room. This is where Jeff made his art.  
The table was covered with paint tubes and the split paint mixed together to make swirls of colors.

I looked over at the paintings infront of me... these were so phenomenal they had so much expression and emotion.  
Every face was different.. every brush stroke was different ... and every story that they seemed to tell were different.. I turned around so many times because I wanted to see everything.

I remembered why I was in here when I heard the banging continue. I turned the corner and saw jeff with his back turned. He was lifting a giant canvas but I only saw the back of it.  
He was wearing a white tank top and light blue ripped, paint stained jeans with a green bandanna on his head.  
I saw him lift the canvas onto the table and begin to look at it.

"Umm",I said. I saw him quickly turn around.

"Ooo Lena you scared me", he said and smiled. He looked.. great but I really wanted to know what he was doing...

"Sorry.. umm what are you doing...", I said and stepped closer.

"Well Umm I'm making a painting and.. I guess you're ruining your own surprise..."

"What?"

"Well I guess when the baby is born you're gonna have a nursery and I wanted to make a mural...", he said.

"That's sweet.."

"But Lena... I have to know.."

"Who the father is?"

"Yea",he said. I grabbed his hand and lead him to a small table. He sat on it and helped me up.

"Is it Shannon?", he said and quickly opened his eyes as he realized how invasive he'd been.

"No... umm"

"Adam... please don't day it's Adam..."

_1 year ago..._

_"So... I guess you've been enjoying the Champ?",I heard Shannon ask._

_"Well yea he's very sweet and yea", I said and felt myself blush._

_"Just make sure you're not getting yourself into anything remember you're still with Adam"_

_"I know that Shannon he's just a friend.. I love Adam"_

_"Ok just be sure to let Adam know that cause I've seen him looking at you and John lately and he doesn't seem too happy...", he said and got up._

_"Shannon... it's ok.. Adam trusts me"_

_"Well I hope so...", he said. I saw him walk away. I sat there and looked around the dinar until I saw him walk through the door wearing a dress shirt and jeans._

_"Hey there Lena", he said and smiled._

_"Hi.. John", I said. He hugged me and sat down infront of me. We talked until that dinar closed.. I've only known him for two months but we talked like we knew each other for years. Finally he walked me back to the room I shared with Adam._

_"Night Lena"_

_"Goodnight John", I said. He kissed me on the cheek and left me in the hall infront of my room.  
Although he just left, I wanted to see him again..._

**XXXXXXX**

**Kk there u go remember 2 review =P**


	7. Chapter 7:Use Somebody

**You Win My Love**

**Chapter #7: Use Somebody**

**Kk here's the next one ya'll=D  
****Remember to review**

**Thanks 2 those who did!**

**XXXXXXX**

**Lena's POV**

_1 year ago..._

_"Lena..", I turned and saw Adam standing in the doorway._

_"Yes?"_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Leaving.. for the RAW tour remember?",I said. Adam was injured at this time and stayed at home while I went on tour._

_"With.. John right?",he said and rolled his eyes._

_"Yes with John!.. Adam I love you.. Nothing is going on with John and I...",I said walking toward him._

_"Please Lena I see how you look at him... WWE Champion so what?"_

_"Adam I love you!.. can't you understand that!"_

_"Well he's always around you.. on screen life.. it seems like it's your entire life the way he kissed you last night!..."_

_"Adam please",I said and looked at him._

_"Lena it's just we never spend enough time together.. it feels like you're ignoring me.."_

_"No Addy I'm not", I said. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. He lifted me and we sat on the bed._

_"Lena I love you too", he said lying me down._

_"Well we can go out when I get back just like old times...", I said and smiled at him._

_"Uhh ok umm but call me whenever you can and uhh call me before you get back.. make sure you do that like right before like like when you land..."_

_"Umm ok geez calm down I'll be fine",I said and kissed him._

**XXXXXXX**

**Ashley's POV**

I fixed my bathing suit and walked over to the jewelry box and put on the necklace Matt had gotten me the day before. It was actually pretty heavy on my neck but Matt thought it looked good so I was ok with it.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw Matt talking to someone on the phone.

"Ok yea", he said "yea he'll want you to.."

I walked to him and sat on his lap.

"Ok yea..love you..bye", he said. He put down the phone and looked at me with an awkward smile as I raised my eyebrow.

"My dad"

"Oo... aww",I said and kissed him "what's up with him?"

"He's coming for Shannon's party... but he still thinks Jeff is the one who got Lena pregnant.."

"What?"

"It's dad he always has his theories"

"Well he didn't.. I don't think", I said as we both looked at each other.

"Nah", he said. I got up and opened the sliding door that lead to the backyard. I sat in the hot tub and it felt great I've been waiting for this all week long..  
I saw Lucas run out the door and up the stairs at the side of the hot tub.

"Oo Lucas", I said and giggled "you wanna come in too?"  
I saw him put his paw in and almost fall in. I quickly moved to the other side and caught him. I moved back to my spot and held him like a baby.  
Then, I saw Matt come out the door.

"I've gotta go help Shannon with some stuff.. you two gonna be ok?"

"Yea", I said and laughed. He kissed me on the head.

"Don't try anything funny I'll be back sooner than you think",he said pointing at Lucas as he walked away. I laughed as I saw him turn the corner of the house. A few seconds later I heard the car start up and I saw him pass by and then he was cut off by the fence.

"Well little Lucas I guess it's you and me kid", I said and looked down at him as he licked my hand.

**XXXXXXX**

**John's POV**

I sat at the table as fan after fan came up to me. For a weekend off I was pretty busy. I was at a mall in Tampa for the release of the new Raw vs. Smackdown game.

"Mr. Cena... can you please sign my shirt?", I looked down and saw a little boy standing infront of me.

"Sure",I said and smiled at him I gave him my signature pretty much across his entire back and took a picture with him. Then, came the two seconds where I could relax.

"John Cena?", I looked down and saw a little girl wearing a light pink dress and two little bows in her curly hair.

"Hi", I said.

"Mommy look it's John Cena!",she said as I smiled. I saw her mom walk over and lift her onto the table.

"She's been waiting to meet you all day long", said her mother and pointed outside the store. I leaned over and saw that she was pointing all the way around to the other side of the mall.

"Ooh", I said "You guys waited all day there?"

"Well we waited there the longest"

"Ohh umm", I said it really touched me when fans spent almost their entire day waiting just to see me.

"Well what's your name?", I asked her.

"Alexis",she said.

"Ooo I know an Alexis",I said and smiled. That was Lena's middle name...

"John Cena?.. can you take a picture with me?",she said. She was so adorable she almost made me cry.. yes a little girl almost made the Champ cry.

"Yea of course"

Her mom got the camera and we took a few pictures.

"And can you sign my picture?",she said. Her mom took out a picture form her purse that had all of the RAW superstars. I saw myself in the center as usual which made me have a cocky smirk on my face.  
Then, after I signed it I looked at the little girl again.  
Since she did wait for me forever and she was last I decided to talk to her a little.

"So Alexis who else here is your favorite?",I said referring to the poster.

"Umm..your my #1 favorite",she said. Which, made me smile again.  
"And I like him", she said as I saw her point to Jeff.  
"And him",as she pointed to Rey Mysterio.  
"And her", she pointed to Ashley.  
"And my favorite girl..Ms. Lena",she said and pointed to Lena's picture who was right beside mine.

"Yea... she's great",I said.

"But he's the worst",she said pointing to Randy Orton. I laughed.  
"And him",I looked down as she pointed to Adam..  
"Edge and Randy are soo mean",she said.

"Yea..",I said and continued to stare at Adam's picture "He's really mean.."

_1 year ago..._

_This was our first show on tour in Europe... tonight we were in England.  
__It was time for another backstage segment and I was getting ready for my match._

_The camera guy began rolling as I began to put on my wristbands. I knew the crowd was going crazy for me but I knew they went insane when Lena walked past.  
She stopped and looked over at me._

_"Ready for your match tonight?",she asked. She looked awesome so like the idiot I am I forgot what I was going to say.  
__"John?"_

_"Yea.. umm just a bit worried you know?.."_

_"Don't be Randy won't know what hit him.. you're gonna do great out there",she said and smiled at me. I was weak in the knees and didn't say anything again.  
"Umm good luck",she said and began to walk away.  
__Finally, it hit me and I remembered this segment.  
I grabbed her wrist and she turned around._

_"Wait",I said as she looked at me._

_"What is it?"_

_I rested my forehead against hers and stared at her lips for a few seconds.  
Then,I pressed my lips against hers. After about a while I pulled away and left her standing there._

_XXXXX_

_After RAW_

_"Lena...",I said and caught up with her in the hall. I saw her open the hotel room door and we both walked in._

_"Great match",she said. She set her bag down and hugged me._

_"Thanks",I said enjoying her embrace. It felt really nice and warm after getting my ass kicked for most of that match. We both looked down when we saw her phone vibrating.  
She picked it up and looked at it._

_"Ugh.. Adam Copeland..",she said and read the caller ID "I need to give him a piece of my mind!"_

_"Why?",I asked and moved my hand through her hair._

_"Isn't it obvious!.. he's got Jay always around us!"_

_"Jay's your brother he's always around"_

_"I meant he's got Jay always following you and making sure you don't make a move on me.."_

_I saw her walk into the washroom and answer it. I heard alot of yelling as I unpacked my things and turned on the lamp.  
After about 10 minutes I saw her walk out with tears streaming down her face._

_"Lena?"_

_"John please.. just hug me.",she said and fell into my arms._

**XXXXXX**

**Shannon's POV**

I heard Matt walk in and quickly stuffed Lena's dress back into the box.

"Dude", said Matt as he walked in "it's like a giant girly tornado went through here"

"Sorry.. it's all Lena's stuff",I said.

"What's that?", I said as he gazed at the box. I quickly pulled my hand out when I realized it was still holding the dress.

"Nothing"

"OO it's something", he said and pushed me out of the way. He opened the box and took out the dress. "Is this Lena's?"

"Yea.. umm she wore it the night I umm took her out for dinner"

"A date?",he asked and smirked.

"No not a date!.. I just wanted to do something nice for her... I didn't care"

"And... why is it so special if you didn't care?"

"I didn't", I said and closed the box again before he could see that I had a special box for just that outfit.

"You love her"

"What?",I said as my heart skipped a beat.

"You Love HER!"

"So what?", I blurted out my heart almost stopped as I covered my mouth.

**XXXXXX**

**John's POV**

_1 year ago..._

_We finally made it home and Lena was excited to see Adam although all of the obstacles they had.. she didn't care...  
__I pulled up in Adam's driveway where she was spending the weekend. the car stopped and saw her open her door. She got out and came around to my side. I saw her take her camera out of her purse and look at me._

_"Final picture to end our Europe trip?", she said._

_"Fine.. "I pretended to hate all of our random Europe photos but they were fun. She leaned in next to me and smiled. I decided to make her angry by doing a stupid looking face. She got up and turned the camera around._

_"John!"_

_"Sorry", I said and laughed._

_"Whatever.. I'm gonna go get Adam to get the bags I'll be right back". A few minutes later I saw her walk outside and slam the door shut almost making the wall shake with her face covered in tears again._

_"John.."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Just get me out of here!", she cried._

_"Lena now you have to tell me what happened it's impor.."_

___"He cheated on me!.. the bastard cheated on me ok? that's what happened!"_  


_"What ?"_

**Ashley's POV**

I spent a long hour in the hot tub with Lucas. I was finally out and relaxing inside.  
I looked down at my phone and saw one text from Lena last night that I didn't see.  
I opened it and read it..

_Ash.. I think I love him... I think I love Jeff... :)_

I smiled. I knew it was bound to happen... it was meant to happen.  
I got up and there was a sharp pain in my side that sent me to the ground. This was like no other pain I've ever felt...  
I tried getting up but it felt like someone was pulling me back down.

"Matt!",I yelled. I realized he wasn't home and grabbed my phone. Since I had the text from Lena still opened there was an option to call that contact. I knew I didn't have time to look for Matt's number so I called her.  
I rolled over and held my side.. the pain was so intense it made me scream.  
I stayed there laying helpless on the floor waiting for her to answer...

**XXXXX**

**Kk there you go this was my longest chapter ever!  
Remember to review  
I luv to hear ur opinions!  
****XOXOXOXO! ;) **


	8. Chapter 8:I'd Come For You

**You Win My Love**

**Chapter #8:I'd Come For You**

**Kk guys here's the next chapter  
Please review! XOXO =)**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Lena's POV**

"No.. it's... it's not Adam...",I said and touched his hand.

"Then who is it!"

"Jeff I...", I stopped when we both heard a faint ringing from the house. I got up and left him in the shed. I walked into the kitchen and saw it on the chair. I picked it up and read the caller ID.

_Ashley Massaro_

I quickly pushed the button and answered it.

"Hello.. Lena!",I heard her scream.

"Ash!.. are you ok!"

"Please Lena.. come now!",I heard her scream as Jeff walked in.

"Ok.. I'm coming!", I said and hung up.

"What's wrong?",yelled Jeff after I hung up.

"Something's wrong with Ash we gotta go now!"

**XXXXXX**

**John's POV**

I met Hunter and Chris for lunch and it was about time to go.  
I sat there and looked out the window. I took out my phone for the seventh time today to see if Lena had answered me.  
Nothing.

"Hey Cena... you alright?",I turned and saw Hunter looking at me.

"Yea... I'm fine"

"Well you seem to be distracted.. I mean I've seen some of your matches and segments lately"

"It's nothing man... I'm fine..",I said and looked at him.

"Alright", he said and got up.  
He was right... there was something wrong... a girl.  
It sounded really stupid... I needed to focus on my career.

"John..", I turned and saw Hunter standing there.

"Yea.."

"Don't let her pass you by... it'll haunt you forever..."

"What?"

"I know you love her"

"Dude she's gone... she's gone off to North Carolina.. I can't get her back..."

"Just try man"

"I can't there's no reason for me to be in her life anymore...", I just wanted to know what she was doing.. if she was ok right now..

**XXXXXX**

**Jeff's POV**

We got in the car and it seemed like forever until we got to Matt's place.  
Lena got out, slammed the door shut and ran to the house before I even stopped the car.  
I got out and followed her. We stopped at the front door and it was locked.  
She took out her phone and called the paramedics.

"I don't time for them",I said and dragged her to the back yard. We went to the glass door at the back and it was locked.

"Jeff I see her!",she said as she pulled me closer. We saw her lying in the living room and she was screaming in pain.

"That's it!",I said and went to my car.

**XXXXXX**

**Ashley's POV**

I looked up and finally saw Lena and Jeff standing and then I saw Jeff leave.  
She looked down again and made eye contact with me.  
She tried to talk but I couldn't hear anything she was saying.  
I managed to pull myself to the door and called her.

"Ash it's ok...", she said.

"Where's Jeff?"

"He went to the car.. I don't know but help is on the way..", she said. She looked like she about to cry.

"No babe don't cry I'll be fine.."

"Ash... I just...", I saw her turn and we both saw Jeff holding a car battery.

"Really?",I heard her ask.

"I don't care!",I said "just do it!",I screamed. I rolled to the side and he threw it into the door. It made a small opening and now we could hear each other.

"Hang on Ash we got you",said Jeff. I saw him try to push through the glass but the opening wasn't big enough and some glass went into his hand.

"Shit that's it!", yelled Lena and threw the battery against the door again. It made the opening a little bigger. Damn she was strong for a pregnant girl. I saw Jeff break through the rest of the glass with his hand and opened the lock.

"Ash!",cried Jeff and lifted me.

"Oo my God Ash", said Lena and kissed my forehead. I held onto Jeff's shirt collar as he carried me outside.  
About 5 minutes later the ambulance came and he carried me to it.

"Please ma'am only one of you can come with her in the ambulance", I heard the paramedic tell Lena after they bandaged Jeff's hand.

"You go...",said Jeff as he went to his car.

"Jeff..",I said and saw him turn around.

"Yea Ash"

"Please tell Matty", I said as I winced in pain.

**XXXXXXX**

**Shannon's POV**

"Ok... Matt... I'm in love with her",I said and looked at him.

"Well umm what are you gonna do about it?"

"What?"

"If you love her so much do something about it"

"What can I do.. she moved in with Jeff... she probably loves him..."

"She does"

"What! How do you know.. she said it!"

"No... not yet at least but it's pretty obvious they're in love", he said. At that moment I knew there was no hope left for me.

"See... she won't want me..."

"You should try..."

"Why aren't you telling Jeff to try he's your brother"

"I think he should try too... never give up on love.."

"Matt you're creating a disaster",I said taping up the box.

"No... not...", he stopped when his phone began to vibrate. He picked it up and answered.  
"Hello?... what!.. ok we'll be there", he said and hung up. His expression had completely changed and he looked like he was about to break down.

"Matt what's wrong?"

"It's Ash... it finally happened", he said leaning against the door frame.

**XXXXXXX**

**Lena's POV**

I sat in the waiting room and finally.. Jeff came.

"Oo Jeff!", I said and fell into his arms.

"How is she?", he asked.

"The doctors say that she'll be fine and she can go home tomorrow"

"That's good.. Matt's on his way", he said and frowned.

"Is he... ok?"

"Well it's Matt he needs some time to take it all in..."

I looked down and saw an incoming call.. I picked it up and read the caller ID

_John Felix Anthony Cena_

I sighed and picked it up... I couldn't ignore him any longer...

"What do want?"

"I just wanted to know if you were ok... sorry I called", he said.

"No", I said feeling guilty "it's just... I'm really worried... I'm at the hospital with Ash"

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine.."

"Umm so how are you?"

"I'm fine... umm and I'm.."

"Great... listen Leels I gotta go just wanted to make sure you were fine we'll talk after"

"Umm uhh ok bye John...", I said and hung up. Wow what a great conversation...

I looked sadly at the phone and saw the picture I set for every time he called.  
It was a picture of us infront of a fountain when we were in LA.

_1 year ago..._

_"I know it still hurts", he said "but it's been 4 months already"_

_"I know John but I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him...", I said and looked out of the hotel window._

_"Listen I can't take this.. outside of the ring you're not the way you used to be.. I mean look at how you're dressed..."_

_"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?", I said. Well I guess sweats and a T-shirt wasn't the best way to go out._

_"Well I mean come on Leels even you know it's bad..you're pretty highlights are gone you've been biting your nails and you're eyes are always red... I hate it when you cry..you looked washed out... you've been stuck the same way for months..."_

_"Well what can I do?"_

_"Get over it!", he said._

_"I can't!... I loved Adam... I still love him!"_

_"No you don't damn it!... I'm taking you out and you're gonna like it!"_

_XXXXX_

_3 hours later..._

_John had took my to get my hair and nails done and I was actually feeling better._

_"Let's explore the city", he said and smiled at me. I felt nervous and I knew I was blushing. I hadn't felt this way in a long time. We walked the streets of LA I fell in love with the city and I thought I was beginning to fall for him too..._

_We walked through the park outside the airport and stood infront of a beautiful fountain the had colored lights under the water. John was going back to Tampa and I had to leave for Toronto where I lived with Jay.  
_

_"Lena...", he said as we sat on the edge._

_"Yea?"_

_"You're very beautiful", he said and put his forehead against mine "don't let Adam prevent you from living you're life.. you have so much potential..."_

_"John.. I"_

_We both looked up when we saw Hunter standing over us. _

_"Come on lovebirds", he said "you're flight is leaving John"_

_We walked into the airport and John was about to leave._

_"Bye John", I said and smiled at him._

_"Bye Lena", he said. He pulled me in. He surprised me when he began to kiss me and I surprised myself when I didn't let go..._

**XXXXXX**

**Kk there u go remember 2 review =P  
XOXOXO! **


End file.
